The installation of items and/or systems, such as electrical systems with conduits and cables, in nautical, aeronautical or automotive applications typically involves the use of mounting fixtures or brackets which need to be secured to a structure (e.g. a vehicle chassis or hull structure) for then supporting those systems. Conventionally, these fixtures are secured to the structure via fasteners, such as rivets, clips or screws, or via an adhesive.
Some disadvantages of mechanical fasteners, like rivets and screws, include that the fixture or bracket requires bores for the fasteners, that the fixture needs to be positioned with respect to the bores, and that it requires a fastening operation to then secure the fasteners. Depending on the particular application, the fixture or bracket may also then need to be sealed around the fasteners and bores. These steps naturally involve process costs. Some disadvantages of adhesive attachment include that both the fixture or bracket and the attachment surface may require pre-treatment, such as roughening and/or degreasing, and that an adhesive application operation is needed, then followed by operations to position and mount the fixture or bracket under application of pressure. These steps again involve process costs.